


I Thought We Built a Dynasty

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: 7 and 10, ANBU Mitsuki, BoruMitsu, Boruto sucks at love, Breakup, Captain Mitsuki, He doesn't know any better, If you look closely, IwaMitsu, Learning to accept yourself, Love Triangle, M/M, Mitsuki does his finish from naruto ninja storm, Mitsuki is an uncultured swine, Mitsuki is one hundred percent that bitch, Mitsuki learns what love means to him, Mitsuki sucks at love, Mitsuki's a badass, Mitsuki's a sick fuck, Mitsuki's not good with kids, New Relationship, They get better, attempt at redemption, combined team mission, knowing your worth, learning to accept love again, medical ninja Mitsuki, sensory type Inojin, sensory type Mitsuki, summoning jutsus, team seven, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Mitsuki knew that angels should never love demons. A blood thirsty being by creation, Mitsuki struggles with learning to love and be loved by another. How could anyone love someone who kills with no remorse for the living? At the end of the day, Mitsuki has to figure out what love means to him and what he is willing to do to ensure that what he has is love. This is Mitsuki's journey to learn how to love and be loved.





	I Thought We Built a Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for tuning in for another one of my BoruMitsu stories! I hope more people write BoruMitsu fics soon! I tried to make this a short story but when does that ever really happen for me? Anyways, it's literally a story about how Mitsuki learns his worth and what love means to him while being one of the deadliest assassins in the Leaf. A couple songs inspired me to write this so if you want you should check out "Guillotine" by Jon Bellion, "Dynasty" by Miia, and "Freak" by Avicii. Also for any people who were following along with "I Would Wait Forever For You/Homesick" (my Shinki/Mitsuki stories) the wedding part is coming soon, I promise! Okay, okay, I'm shutting up now. Thank you for reading!

“I asked you to come up with a way to improve our forces and you come here with a child?”

“I would urge you not to underestimate him, Hokage.”

“You’ve brought me a child and by the looks of it he’s no older than thirteen, Orochimaru.”

“Trust me… there is more to Mitsuki than meets the eye.”

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, so the experiment has a name. Naruto stared down at the child, he appeared to be slightly shorter than his own son, Boruto. He held no emotion on his face but his eyes seemed almost colder than his father’s. His skin was as white as snow with light blue hair appearing to have a competition with his skin for which could be paler. He was an utterly beautiful child but was he truly human?

“What is he, Orochimaru?”

The paler older male gave a snake like smile as he answered, “He is a synthetic human. Not every human can possess the same power that you can so I had to adjust his genetic makeup. By developing a genetic code to create a synthetic human, I was able to create two of them. The first one resides with me at my lab but Mitsuki is not like Log and cannot remain with me. He has a greater and more… brutal purpose.”

“You said you made one before this one? How old is that one?”

“Log is an adult. He aged more rapidly but I was able to adjust Mitsuki’s genes.”

Before Naruto could ask Orochimaru to explain, the older male spoke, “I have now stabilized Log so he ages at the same rate as humans. Mitsuki’s genes were adjusted and he shall age at a normal rate so he appears to be fully human. Log has a much more introverted personality than Mitsuki and while both are introverts, Mitsuki’s calling lies here in the Leaf. He belongs in the ANBU.”

Naruto stood up at that last comment, narrowing his brow at Orochimaru. There had never been someone as young as Mitsuki in the ANBU. Itachi and Kakashi were the youngest two and it seemed like Mitsuki would be joining them with his age. Mitsuki was only thirteen and his father was requesting that he be put into such a dangerous and elite force. Naruto hadn’t even seen the child fight so how could he be worthy?

“Send him on a mission, Hokage, and you will not be disappointed.”

The blonde let out a deep breath, looking down as he thought it all over. He looked up and stared at the child, throughout the entire conversation Mitsuki never spoke up. Naruto walked over and bent down in front of the child. Mitsuki didn’t even blink as he stated, “I am ready for my mission, Lord Seventh.”

Naruto looked up at Orochimaru before looking back to Mitsuki, almost in disbelief. Naruto sighed before asking, “You know, these missions are very dangerous. You could die if I send you out there, especially at your age. I don’t know how much experience you have as a ninja but I just gotta know… is this really something that you want to do? These are going to be A and S ranked criminals, are you ready to handle someone like that?”

“I was made ready.”

Naruto stood up and walked back over to his desk. He was seriously considering just saying no and sending both of them back to the Sound. He was standing there debating with himself until his tailed beast decided to chime in, **_Naruto, send him out. If he dies then that was his choice. If he lives, you have a dangerous shinobi in your village and what better way to monitor him than by having him in your village as one of your ninja? Regardless of what you choose to do, this child exists._**

_“Kurama-“_

** _“Choose how this child will exist.”_ **

_“Regardless if he lives or dies, he’s not normal and-“_

** _“Since when has being different or being feared for your strength scared you?”_ **

** **

_“Since I’ve become Hokage and the lives of others became a major concern. I have people to protect-“_

** _“I won’t say it again, Naruto. Choose how this child exists.”_ **

Naruto smiled to himself, muttering how Kurama was stubborn under his breath before turning around. Naruto looked at both of the people standing in front of them before saying, “Mitsuki, you have been granted citizenship to the Leaf. From now on you are a secret member of the ANBU but on one condition…”

“What is the condition?”

“If you’re going to be a child living in the Leaf then you’ll have to play the part and go to the academy.”

Orochimaru’s eyes widened at that but Mitsuki only seemed to furrow his brow in confusion, which was the first sign of emotion Naruto had been able to see from him. Naruto grinned as he stated, “I can already tell you don’t know how to work with people outside your family and you don’t act like a normal child so how can you expect to fit in when I need you to act natural on undercover missions? You need to learn how to act your age, Mitsuki.”

“Act my age?”

“You need to learn how to socialize and you need to know the basic ethics of a ninja.”

“I see. I shall attend the academy then.”

“Great! I’ll put you in the same class as my son, you know?”

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Mitsuki. You have to go to the academy?”

“Yes, it appears I don’t act my age, Log.”

“Act your age… such bullshit. Is this punishment for being too mature for your age?”

“It doesn’t seem likely that this is punishment.”

Mitsuki was sitting on his apartment’s kitchen counter with a small white snake on his shoulder to provide a means of communication with Log. Orochimaru was on his way back to the Sound as the two brothers spoke. Mitsuki gave a small smile at hos Log wasn’t taking the news well. Log might have been more introverted, but he was also much more abrasive. Log didn’t like most people but he loved Mitsuki endlessly.

“So, what’s the plan, Mitsuki?”

The younger clone let out a sigh, listening closely to hear Log breathing in and letting out smoke from his cigarette on the breath out. It was soothing to hear that even though Mitsuki knew how unhealthy smoking was for humans. Yet, for synthetic humans such as Mitsuki and Log it didn’t decay their lungs. Their genetic makeup was different to that of a human’s. They were built to withstand things that would otherwise harm a human.

Mitsuki shrugged before he answered, “I’m not sure. I suppose I’ll have to observe the other children to learn how I should be acting. I guess our parent raised us to be too well-mannered and that must not be the norm in this village. As I attend the academy, I’m to start eliminating rouge ninja in the bingo book to prove to the Hokage that I can live up to everything our parent told him.”

“And what happens once you’re finished with that bingo book?”

“I suppose they’ll have to make another one.”

“You think it’s that simple?”

“There’s always bad people in the world, Log.”

Log could tell Mitsuki was giving that damn emotionless smile when he said that. Log chuckled and inhaled deeply, feeling the heat burn the back of his throat but he healed it quickly. He blew out, smiling at all the smoke that followed. Log took the cigarette and squished it in his ash trash as he spoke, “Well, it sounds like you’ll be quite busy in the Leaf. I’ll let you rest but don’t forget to call us every now and then. Don’t be like me.”

“We’ll be in touch, Log.”

* * *

The next morning, Mitsuki was making his way to the academy. He noticed how people were looking at him, some in confusion and others in disgust. Either way, Mitsuki didn’t really care. He had been granted citizenship to be here despite his outer appearance indicating he should be in the Sound. Mitsuki carried on his way, paying no mind to all the people staring at him. To him, they didn’t deserve his attention.

As he walked towards the academy, he noticed that there was a group of children playing together. When he looked closer, he could see that they were all trying to use the summoning jutsu. Mitsuki gave a faint smile as he watched them all fail. Those children had yet to sign a summoning pact with a great beast so their summoning jutsu wouldn’t work. It seems they hadn’t learned much at this academy so Mitsuki was wondering what he could possibly learn here.

A bell started ringing and that’s when he saw everyone sprinting into the building. Mitsuki walked in after them, taking his time as he made his way to his classroom. Once he was at the door of his class, he knocked a few times. If anyone had bad hearing they wouldn’t have even heard his knocks. The door opened, revealing his teacher, Shino.

“You must be Mitsuki. Please, come in and meet the class.”  


Mitsuki nodded and followed Shino into the room. Everyone seemed to stop talking as soon as he came in. He couldn’t tell if it was because they knew whose child he was or if they just didn’t get new students very often. Everyone stared as Shino stated, “This is Mitsuki. He’s a transfer student from the Hidden Sound. I hope that you’ll all make his adjustment to the Leaf easy. Now, Mitsuki, we have an open seat by the window if you want to sit there.”

The blue haired child nodded and made his way to said seat. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he walked over to his chair. Once he sat down, Shino began going over what they would be learning for the day. There was a small boy with glasses next to him. He appeared nervous but eventually found the courage to whisper to Mitsuki, “Hey, my name’s Denki. I just wanted to welcome you to the village! If you need anything I’d be happy to help!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Denki. May I ask you something?”

“Anything!”

“Is the class scared of me? Is that why everyone was staring?”

“Wh-why would we be scared of you? We don’t really get transfer students.”

Mitsuki gave a small smile and nodded back to Denki. The black-haired male stared at Mitsuki for a moment before turning to pay attention to the lesson. Denki couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something off about Mitsuki. His smile didn’t seem natural, almost as if he never really smiled before. It looked fake and emotionless. It really sent a shiver down Denki’s spine when he thought about it.

A bell rang after a few hours, indicating that it was lunch time. All the students ran out except for Denki and Mitsuki. The smaller male was trying to tell Mitsuki that they could go outside to eat and play for a while. He offered to have Mitsuki meet his friends, to which Mitsuki agreed. He only agreed because he figured the more children he surrounded himself with the faster he could learn the traits of what it meant to act his age.

Mitsuki followed Denki like a lost puppy, listening as Denki was talking about how much fun his friends were. Once they got outside, Denki led Mitsuki to the same group of children he had seen practicing summoning jutsus before class. Denki motioned for Mitsuki to come closer, to which his obliged. Denki grinned to his friends as he exclaimed, “Hey, guys! I invited Mitsuki to hang out with us! Let’s all introduce ourselves so he can get familiar with us!”

Everyone nodded in agreement, staring at each other to see who would start the introductions. The purple haired girl smiled sweetly as she started, “Welcome to the Leaf, Mitsuki! My name is Sumire and I’m the class representative for us. If there’s any questions you have you can always talk to me about it.”

He nodded back at her, giving the faintest of smiles. A blonde with green eyes went next, “I’m Inojin, I like to draw and from time to time I like to recite vines. If anyone doesn’t get my vine references you’re an uncultured swine.”

Some of the boys seemed to laugh at what Inojin had said but Mitsuki was just genuinely confused. What was vine? Mitsuki was sure he was going to be called an uncultured swine on multiple occasions. A boy with spiky hair wrapped up in a ponytail spoke next, “I’m Shikadai. You’re going to find that everyone here is troublesome.”

Mitsuki tilted his head a bit, what was that supposed to mean? A large girl with dark skin walked forward eating chips, “The name’s Chocho and it would be good not to forget my name seeing as how I’m the girl you’ll be sleeping on. Ironic how you’ll be sleeping on the one you’ve been dreaming about.”

A girl with black hair and red glasses managed to shoo her friend away from the confused Mitsuki so she could free him and introduce herself, “My name’s Sarada. I know some of us seem a bit weird but I promise after you meet Boruto we’re all pretty normal.”

“Normal is just a setting on your dryer, you know!”

A rambunctious looking blonde walked over to Mitsuki with the biggest grin on his face. He had eyes as blue as the sky and he seemed to have such an inviting warm aura to him. That grin stayed on his face as he stated, “The more I look at you the more I realize how beautiful you are, you know! My name’s Boruto and-“

Boruto couldn’t continue to pull a move on Mitsuki because a tall boy with a hat on nudged him. There was one long hair that seemed to sneak out of the hat as if it refused to go unnoticed. Mitsuki watched as Boruto rolled his eyes with a smile at the other boy, “I’m Iwabe and if you’re going to be interested in anyone it would be me since I’m the oldest one here.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’ve been here since Nam.”

“Shut up, Inojin!”

“Just saying.”

Inojin shrugged, unphased by Iwabe’s outburst. As the two of them seemed to argue in the background, two girls walked over. One of them had short brown hair while the other had brown hair in pig tails. They seemed inseparable and basically finished each other’s sentences as they spoke together, “I’m Wasabi and this is… Namida! We’re super excited that… you’re going to be our friend! Welcome to the madhouse!”

The two of them giggled to each other and wandered into their friend group after. Mitsuki didn’t know what to make of those two or even this boy who was wearing green spandex. He seemed a bit nervous as he said, “H-Hello! Welcome to the Leaf! M-My name is Metal Lee! It seems like you are radiating with the power of youth already!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”

“What was it like living in the Sound?”

Sarada crossed her arms as she answered Metal’s question for Mitsuki, “My father used to say that the Sound was always dark and surrounded by fog. He used to tell me that there were snakes everywhere and he couldn’t remember a time where it was warm there. He also said there’s not a lot of people who live there, even now.”

This prompted Boruto to ask questions of his own after becoming interested that Sarada’s father had been there. Boruto couldn’t help but cut Mitsuki off to ask, “Wait, so like, uncle Sasuke has been to the Sound? That’s so cool! That must be why he can summon snakes, right?”

“Boruto, you’re starting to train under Sarada’s dad right?”

“Yeah? What are you getting at, Denki?”

“Since you’re his student maybe you’ll summon snakes like him!”

“You’re right!”

Boruto ran out and bite his thumb, drawing some blood and thinking really hard about summoning a snake. He hoped he wouldn’t fail this time after really putting some thought into what he wanted to summon. The blonde slammed his hand on the dusty ground, yelling out, “Summoning jutsu!”

Everyone watched and waited for something to appear, only to realize that nothing was going to come. Boruto stared at his hand, now his thumb was bleeding for no reason and would probably get infected from dirt getting into it. He stood up straight and was surprised to feel Mitsuki grab his bloody hand, eyeing the wound.

“Allow me to assist you.”

All the friends stared in awe as Mitsuki didn’t even have to make hand signs to get his hands glowing green from medical ninjutsu. Boruto was at a loss for words as he watched the blood evaporate and the cut had sealed itself back up without leaving a scar. Once Mitsuki was finished healing Boruto, he put his hands back to his side and gave an emotionless smile.

Everyone remained silent as Mitsuki decided he would help them out with the summoning jutsu by explaining, “The reason none of you can summon an animal is because you haven’t created a contract with one. You can all bite your thumbs until you run out of blood and you can think as hard as you wish but you will be unsuccessful every time without that contract.”

“How do you know so much about summonings?”

“Because I have already made a contract.”

“Prove it.”

Mitsuki thought for a moment, considering the consequences of summoning his large snake to the academy. He looked back at his classmates and smiled as little white snakes started falling from his sleeves, causing nearly everyone to scream at how utterly terrifying that looked. Sarada seemed unimpressed and commented, “You didn’t even bite your thumb for those snakes. You can’t summon a large snake, can you?”

“I urge you not to belittle me, Sarada. You should all stand back and stay still.”

Everyone was murmuring to themselves about what that meant but then their eyes widened as Mitsuki bit his thumb and summoned his largest snake. It was as large as Manda II but it had dark brown running down the top of his body and a lighter brown on the underside of the snake. The snake had fierce yellow eyes and when it opened its mouth there were two large white fangs. With the way those fangs looked they must be poisonous.

“Mitsuki? Why have you summoned me?”

“Forgive me, Purotekuta, I did not mean to disturb you.”

“Nonsense! I am here to assist you as you see fit.”

“My classmates didn’t believe I had made a contract with you to summon you.”

The snake slowly leaned down to take a good look at his classmates. His tongue flicked out from time to time, causing a lot of the classmates to shake in fear. The snake leaned back, chucking to himself as he heard some of the people letting out sighs of relief. It had been a long time since Mitsuki had summoned him for something other than battle. Purotekuta only hoped these children could bring out another side of Mitsuki, one that was less murderous.

Mitsuki smiled up at the snake as Purotekuta stated while showing his teeth, “I’m proof that you need a contract to summon animals. As for not believing Mitsuki had a summoning snake… I suggest you don’t underestimate him again. I’ll be taking my leave now, Mitsuki. Summon me if you ever need me.”

In the blink of an eye the giant snake was gone with only a white cloud in his place. Everyone continued to stare at Mitsuki in disbelief. He really was able to summon a giant snake. He could even perform medical ninjutsu without using hand signs or breaking a sweat. Most of them still couldn’t believe it but others were praying that Mitsuki would be on their team when it came to getting put on squads at graduation.

For the rest of their time outside, everyone was sitting around talking to one another. Mitsuki wasn’t much of a talker, instead he watched how everyone was acting in hopes that he could copy them. He watched their reactions to certain things, eyeing and pinpointing which emotion they were using to respond.

Soon enough, the bell rang and all the students started making their way back into the building. As Mitsuki walked back with Denki, Shikadai noticed that Boruto was standing just watching Mitsuki. He sighed as he walked over to his friend, clasping his shoulder as he said, “You’re troublesome, you know that?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You barely talked to him and you’re already falling for him.”

“… he’s different, you know?”

Shikadai gave a small smile as he sighed at his friend before ushering him back into the building. The rest of the day consisted of Shikadai nudging Boruto to get his attention from Mitsuki back to the lesson. It would have been a real drag if Shino caught Boruto staring over at Mitsuki and called him out on it in front of the whole class.

The rest of their classes felt like forever to Boruto but suddenly, the bell rang and everyone was dismissed. Most of the kids ran out, but Inojin walked over to Mitsuki. Boruto glared at Inojin for taking up his time he could’ve been spending trying to talk to Mitsuki. Boruto tilted his head as he watched Mitsuki smile when Inojin handed him a small piece of paper.

Was Inojin giving Mitsuki his number? Shikadai didn’t have enough time to grab his friend from doing something stupid. Instead he sighed and watched Boruto storm over to the two friends. As Boruto got closer he could start to hear the end of their conversation. Mitsuki pocketed the piece of paper and smiled as Inojin bid him farewell.

“Remember, Mitsuki, look at that paper and it’ll get you out of most situations.”

Boruto stopped in his tracks, well that’s an odd thing to say when you give someone your number. Boruto shot Inojin a confused look before slowly waving goodbye to the other blonde. Inojin waved goodbye to Boruto and Mitsuki before trotting over to Shikadai to walk home together. Boruto blinked as he watched the two leave and then turned around to Mitsuki to find that he was gone. He groaned but then found himself screaming in fear when he heard a snake like voice from behind him.

“Who are you waiting for, Boruto?”

“Mitsuki! Kami, you nearly scared me half to death!”

“Oh, my apologies. I’ll be taking my leave then if you’re okay.”

“Do you… wanna walk home with me?”

Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion, why would Boruto want to walk home with him? He barely socialized with anyone yet somehow Boruto wanted to spend some alone time with him? How odd. Yet, Mitsuki supposed it wouldn’t be very nice of him to turn down someone who he was supposed to make friends with. The blue haired male gave his emotionless smile and nodded.

The two boys were off, making their way out of the academy in a comfortable silence. As they were walking, Boruto realized that he didn’t even know where Mitsuki lived. Mitsuki just smiled at him and informed him that he was living by himself in an apartment, which just so happened to be close to Boruto’s house. Mitsuki was amused at how Boruto seemed to think it was the coolest thing that he lived on his own.

“Do you not like living with your family?”

“It’s not that…”

Boruto stopped walking, which caused Mitsuki to stop just a few steps in front of him. Mitsuki looked back at him and took in the look of pure sadness on Boruto’s face. Boruto didn’t even look at Mitsuki was he admitted, “The truth is… I’d like living with my family a lot more if it was complete, you know?”

Mitsuki walked over and hesitantly grabbed his wrist, causing Boruto to look up at him. Mitsuki gave a small smile as he motioned for Boruto to follow him. The blonde allowed Mitsuki to drag him onto the rooftops and then he led him over to a building in a quieter part of town. It wasn’t really close to where either of them lived but Mitsuki appreciated how Boruto didn’t make a comment on it.

The blonde just watched in awe as Mitsuki sat down on the edge of the rooftop, smiling as he saw the sunset starting to appear. Mitsuki looked back and the other male and gently patted the space next to him as if he was telling Boruto to sit beside him. The blonde let a smile slip onto his face as he joined his newfound friend. The two sat there in another comfortable silence, watching as the colors of the sunset filled the sky.

After a while, Boruto dared to look over at Mitsuki. He was about to ask him a question but Mitsuki beat him to it as he stated, “I have learned that having someone talk to you about what pains you isn’t what everyone needs. I figured that you were the type of person who just needs someone to be there and then when you’re ready you’ll talk. I’ve got plenty of time. I’m not going anywhere, Boruto.”

Boruto was at a loss for words. Here Boruto had found someone who seemed to get a feel for who he was after one day of knowing him. Sometimes he felt like the people he’d known for years didn’t know him that well. Mitsuki sure was different. Boruto smiled at Mitsuki and then continued to watch the sunset with him until the stars came up.

The two of them stared at the full moon, both of them forgetting all about walking home or talking about Boruto’s messed up family life. Boruto looked over at Mitsuki and truly took in how beautiful he looked with the moonlight shining down on him. He almost had an other worldly beauty to him as if he was too beautiful to be human. The blonde continued to stare at Mitsuki as he grinned.

“You remind me of the moon, you know?”

“Hm? Would that make you the sun then?”

* * *

That seemed to be the routine between the two of them for the next few weeks. Yet, it was nearing the time of graduation. The next day would be graduation but Mitsuki wasn’t really looking forward to that. He was looking forward to being given his first mission in the ANBU. He would head out the night he graduated to kill a rogue ninja of the Hidden Mist.

Mitsuki was pleased to know he had been officially initiated into Boruto’s friend group. He fit in quite nicely since he didn’t really say much aside from side comments and questions that everyone found either extremely funny or concerning. Either way, the friends loved how different Mitsuki was. They thought he was weird but then again, they realized they were pretty weird themselves.

It was getting dark, causing Mitsuki and Boruto to make their way home. As Mitsuki and Boruto made it to the Uzumaki house, Himawari heard them outside and ran out to hug Mitsuki. The blue haired male had come accustomed to her hug attacks and had even come to enjoy them. When he saw her running out he immediately smiled and opened his arms, awaiting the hug. Boruto watched the two of them embrace, grumbling to himself.

“No ‘welcome home, big brother!’ Just ‘I’ve missed you, Mitsuki!’”

“Is that jealousy I detect, Boruto?”

Mitsuki hummed in laughter at Boruto’s stunned expression. Boruto immediately tried to say that he wasn’t jealous nor was he saying anything. Himawari giggled and gave Mitsuki one last hug before grabbing her brother’s hand and leading him back inside. Boruto looked over his shoulder and yelled a goodbye to Mitsuki, who just smiled and waved back.

Mitsuki nodded to himself, yes, he would say he was fitting in quite nicely in the Leaf. He turned and started making his way to his apartment. Once he entered, he walked over to his kitchen counter and sat on top of it. He pulled out his mission report and read over it again. He dared to say that he was excited to go on his first solo mission as a part of the ANBU. These feelings he was getting were foreign to him but he decided he liked them.

When morning came, Mitsuki felt the excitement bubbling in him more than the previous day. He took a deep breath to settle himself. Once the excitement was under control he set off to the academy. He entered the building and walked into the class, greeting all of his friends on the way to his chair. He looked over to Denki, both of them smiling and greeting each other with a ‘good morning’ as usual.

Once the bell rang, everyone waited in anticipation for Shino to come in. Mitsuki was sitting there just waiting for his Leaf headband. He didn’t understand why all the other kids were getting so excited when Shino entered. Why were all those kids so excited about getting a headband?

“Everyone, line up in the front of the class!”

Everyone but Mitsuki seemed to rush to the front of the room. Mitsuki took his time and ended up standing in between Chocho and Inojin. The blue haired boy was confused as Shino started calling out students in threes, telling them to leave the class after they were called to meet with their sensei. Mitsuki was confused, why would they be needing a sensei if they were graduating?

Mitsuki was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely registered that there were only six people left in the room. He looked around to see that Boruto, Sarada, Chocho, Inojin, and Shikadai were still in the room waiting for Shino to say something to them. Mitsuki tiled his head as Shino announced that Inojin, Shikadai, and Chocho were going to be on a team together. That’s when it all hit him.

“And that means all remaining students will be on a team together.”

This was complete bullshit in Mitsuki’s eyes. Part of him was furious that the Hokage tricked him into being on a three-man team with his son and his former teammates’ daughter. It seemed that Naruto just wanted to see if the newer generation of children could not only live up to Team 7 but surpass them one day. Mitsuki watched as Sarada and Boruto were arguing while Konohamaru-sensei was trying to break it up.

_‘Idiots…’_

* * *

As Mitsuki entered the Hokage’s office that night to inform him he was leaving for his mission, Naruto instantly felt a distortion in Mitsuki’s chakra. He looked up from his work to see glowing yellow eyes staring right back into his. Mitsuki was standing right in front of his desk. Since when did he get that close?

“Is something the matter, Mitsuki? Second thoughts on the mission?”

“It’s more so I have second thoughts about you, Lord Seventh.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You made me go to the academy to act my age and I ended up being put on a three-man team.”

Naruto was about to say something but Mitsuki continued talking with a bit of venom in his voice, “You asked my parent for a means of a weapon. I was the answer. I was too mature for my age so you sent me to the academy to learn how to act more like other children my age. I have done what you asked.”

There was no emotion on his face so it was hard for Naruto to really tell if Mitsuki was mad or if he was just stating facts, “I went to the academy for weeks. I went to the academy and learned from the other students. I went to the academy and even became friends with them. I did what you asked of me yet this is my reward? You allowed me to get placed on a team with mere _children_ who will only hold me back.”

Naruto sighed, he had completely forgotten that Mitsuki wasn’t supposed to be placed on a three-man squad. He didn’t mean for this to happen to Mitsuki. Mitsuki was supposed to just be a full time ANBU after graduation but now he was going to have a lot more on his plate with being on a three-man squad. He could definitely get Mitsuki out of it but then that would mean Sarada and Boruto wouldn’t have a team.

“You know, Mitsuki, I’ve asked a lot of you.”

“I have a feeling you are about to ask more of me.”

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at Mitsuki for that comment. He noticed Mitsuki’s eyes softened slightly as he spoke, “I’ve asked a lot of you but I will need to make one more request. You’re officially in the ANBU now and I know that’s what you want to do but it’s not what is needed. You’re needed on Team Seven.”

“You need me to eliminate rouge ninjas more.”

“I need you to be someone for the others to look up to.”

“I’m shorter than some of them so I don’t believe I would be best suited for that.”

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at that. Sometimes Mitsuki really reminded Naruto of Sai. He was emotionless and failed to understand some of the simplest of things but at the same time, both of them were brought up to kill for the village. Both of them weren’t brought up to make friends and be on a team… but that was all the more reason for Mitsuki to be on a team just as Sai did. It was the only way for Sai to fully become human and now it was the only way for Mitsuki to become more human, as well.

“The others can learn a lot from you. They need you.”

“But do I need them?”

Such a question made Naruto freeze. He wasn’t expecting such a cold-hearted question from a child. The two of them just stared at each other as if they were waiting for the other to say something. Naruto broke the silence first, “I don’t think you realize it yet, Mitsuki…”

“But you need them more than you know.”

* * *

Mitsuki was hopping from tree to tree as he made his way to where the rouge ninja was supposed to be hiding. The conversation with the Hokage was still playing over in his mind. Eventually, the two of them had settled on a deal. Mitsuki would stay on the three-man team if he was able to perform his ANBU missions as well. He also made it clear that when he deemed the team ready, they would accompany him on his ANBU missions so he wouldn’t be stuck doing low rate missions with them forever.

Naruto seemed uneasy but made the deal with Mitsuki. He knew that the missions the ANBU went on were top secret and mostly involved killing people. Boruto and Sarada weren’t the type of people to be doing that. Naruto only prayed Mitsuki wouldn’t make them kill anyone. He handed Mitsuki a black uniform with a hood and instructed Mitsuki to keep the hood on at all times to avoid his identity being known. Mitsuki pulled the hood over his head as he jumped off another branch.

The blue haired male sensed an unknown chakra ahead. It was a powerful chakra but he knew he would be able to defeat him. He hid his chakra, making sure that the rouge ninja wouldn’t even sense him coming. As Mitsuki drew nearer, he sent some of his white snakes off towards the rouge ninja’s campsite.

The rouge ninja was just sitting on a log, staring at his camp fire. He looked exhausted but when you’re a rouge ninja you can’t let your guard down for a second. He grabbed a stick and began poking the wood around in the fire, trying to keep it alive a little longer. He heard something moving in the distance and threw a kunai in that direction without even looking. He didn’t care if someone was there, he’d killed hundreds so it didn’t matter if he added one more life to the list.

He heard the noise growing closer and that’s when he looked over, sighing to himself as a white snake slithered into his campsite. He grumbled to himself about how he had wasted a kunai on a measly little snake. He shifted his attention back to the fire, glancing every now and then back at the snake determining whether he wanted to kill it so he could eat it.

The man heard another noise to the other side, pulling out a kunai in case it was a person. He rolled his eyes as another white snake came into the campsite. Another sound came from behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder to see yet another white snake coming into the campsite. He looked forward and saw that a few more white snakes were slithering in.

The rouge ninja stood up and grabbed his sword off the ground, this was getting a little weird. Out of the bushes from every angle were endless white snakes. Slowly, the snakes slithered closer to him. He tried to back away from the snakes but he realized that they had created a circle around him. It seemed as if the snakes were trying to trap him but he knew all he had to do to avoid getting bitten was to jump to higher ground.

Just as he was going to jump, the snakes launched themselves at him and wrapped around his legs to keep him on the ground. He fought to free himself but found that the snakes refused to let go. He grit his teeth as the snakes’ grip was getting tighter on him as if they were imitating a boa constrictor. He cranked his arm back and was about to cut the snakes when he felt a hand grab his wrist from behind.

“If you cut my snakes I’ll be sure you cut you in half.”

“Who the hell are you?!”

“Just the person who was sent to kill you.”

“And what makes you think killing me will be easy?”

The rouge ninja was about to make hand signs with his free hand but screamed when he felt something sharp pierce right through his wrist. He looked over to see that it wasn’t a knife that went through him but Mitsuki’s hand. It was as if Mitsuki had sharpened his hand to the point where it felt like a kunai. The rouge ninja grunted in pain as he watched Mitsuki retracted his arm right through his wrist, not even bothering to wipe the blood off.

The man tried to move his hand but he couldn’t, not with a gaping hole in his wrist. The more than man looked at the gore that was his wrist, the more nauseous he got. He dropped his sword and was about to make hand signs when he felt the same sharp pain in his other wrist, instead this time it appeared Mitsuki had used the rouge ninja’s sword to do the damage.

Mitsuki’s eyes were glowing as he moved the sword around in the man’s flesh, staying emotionless as the man cried out in pain. Once Mitsuki was done having his fun, he pulled out the sword. The man was panting, trying to move his hands but it was no use. He was completely at Mitsuki’s mercy and he couldn’t remember a time he was in a situation like this.

Chills went down the man’s spine as he heard Mitsuki’s snake-like voice whispering in his ear, “I’ve accurately torn through your wrists so that the nerves have been disconnected. Your brain will no longer be able to send messages to your hands to make them move. You can’t move and you can’t perform any jutsu. You are utterly helpless.”

The man tried his best to fight back against the snakes that were now slithering up his body and restraining his arms. He felt his own blade touching his throat as he managed to get his last words out, “Wh-who sent you to kill me? Who the hell are you?!”

“I have no interest in answering a dead man’s questions.”

* * *

The next few months consisted of painfully easy missions for Team 7 and more dangerous rouge ninja to kill off for Mitsuki’s ANBU missions. Mitsuki had not known a failure in his time as a ninja. Mitsuki had grown closer to Sarada and Boruto, much to his own surprise. He didn’t know that he was going to like his team as much as he did. Over the months, Boruto seemed very intent on taking Mitsuki out, despite Mitsuki not knowing what he meant.

“He’s going to reject me again, Sarada! Maybe he’s just not interested.”

“You’re going at it all wrong! Stop trying so hard and just be yourself.”

“I wasn’t trying too hard!”

“You paid a pilot to write ‘Mitsuki let me take you out’ in the sky…”

Boruto rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face. She smiled at her teammate as she stated, “You should also refrain from saying ‘let me take you out’ because Mitsuki might be thinking that you want to knock him out. He’s… different, so that means he might not understand that you want to be his boyfriend. Here he comes now, go talk to him.”

The blonde gulped and ran over to Mitsuki with a grin on his face. Sarada watched from a distance as Mitsuki gave a smile back. She watched as the two of them talking, smiling at how Mitsuki seemed happier when Boruto was around. She smiled when she saw Boruto dare to reach out and grab Mitsuki’s wrist, leading him up to the rooftops. She let out a long sigh, Boruto better not screw this up again.

Mitsuki was dragged to the same spot the two of them sat at when they watched the stars. They sat down in their designated spots and just stared out at the open blue sky. Mitsuki smiled to himself, he liked moments like this with Boruto. The two were complete opposites yet Mitsuki found himself always drifting towards the blonde. They had basically become inseparable within the last couple months.

Boruto loved how Mitsuki seemed to follow him around like he was his shadow. Mitsuki didn’t really say much but he always listened. Finding someone who would just sit there and listen was rare these days. Mitsuki was refreshing to be around. When he spoke, he was always so calm yet at the same time he spoke in such a matter-of-fact way that you knew he was being real with you.

The blonde looked over at Mitsuki, taking a deep breath. Mitsuki instantly noticed how uncharacteristic Boruto was being and turned to look at him. He seemed to be conflicted about something but before Mitsuki could say anything, Boruto’s lips were on his. Mitsuki’s eyes shot open and he was about to punch Boruto when he paused for a second.

Mitsuki actually liked this.

Slowly, his eyes closed and his fist was lowered. Boruto bit Mitsuki’s lower lip to gain entrance but immediately got punched for it. Boruto was rubbing his cheek, damn Mitsuki had a good left hook. He was about to yell at Mitsuki for punching him when he let out a surprised gasp at the sight of Mitsuki feeling his lip where Boruto had bit him.

There was a tiny bit of blood on Mitsuki’s hand from the bite. So that’s why Mitsuki punched him. Mitsuki thought that Boruto was trying to hurt him when he bit him. He watched Mitsuki’s hand glow green, healing the small cut on his lip in seconds. Mitsuki looked at Boruto, feeling the tiniest bit guilty that he had punched him. He could see a bruise forming on the blonde’s face and realized he probably shouldn’t have packed that much chakra into that hit.

“Please, allow me to heal you. I won’t punch you again.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you, you know.”

“You weren’t? But, you bit me.”

“Mitsuki… have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Watching Mitsuki tilt his head was all the answer he needed to know that Mitsuki never kissed anyone. He moved back over to Mitsuki and allowed the blue haired male to perform medical ninjutsu on his face. Boruto looked into those normally emotionless yellow eyes and found that for once, they held an emotion. Mitsuki held a bit of sadness in his eyes and Boruto knew why.

When Mitsuki was finished, his eyes widened when Boruto grabbed his hand. Boruto smiled softly as he spoke, “I thought you knew by now I’m not going to hurt you. All these months I’ve been trying to get your attention, you know? I went above and behind trying to get you to notice me.”

“It’s hard not to notice you when we’re on the same team, Boruto.”

Boruto shook his head, causing Mitsuki to furrow his brows in confusion. Boruto chuckled at Mitsuki before explaining, “I don’t want you to look at me like I’m just your teammate. I don’t even want you to look at me like I’m your friend. I want you to look at me like I’m your boyfriend. And no, I don’t mean like a boy who is your friend, I mean like… like your lover or your partner.”

Mitsuki was sure he looked like a deer in the headlights after hearing that. Boruto wanted to be his lover? Boruto wanted to love him? Hell, Boruto was even interested in someone like him? This was not what he expected. But first thing’s first, did he even feel the same way back? Could someone like him love another?

“Why me?”

“Why not you? Have you seen yourself?”

“I see myself every day in the mirror.”

“Then you see how beautiful you are.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened at that statement but then they narrowed as if he wanted to glare at Boruto. The blonde chuckled before continuing, “Your appearance isn’t the only thing I’m drawn to, Mitsuki. It’s you as a whole that I’m interested in. You’re drop dead beautiful no doubt but you on the inside is just as beautiful.”

The yellow eyed male allowed Boruto to brush a piece of his hair out his face before the blonde said, “I know it hurt bad when your parent left you here when you were a little boy. You must think that I’m gonna leave because history repeats, but that isn’t me. I’m not gonna leave because I’m here to stay.”

Mitsuki gave a small smile as he replied, “I wasn’t hurt when my parent left me here. I’m here to help the Leaf but Lord Seventh seems to think that the Leaf can help me as well. If that is the case then would you help me? I am very unfamiliar with relationships and… love. But I believe you will be able to help me understand.”

“Mitsuki, are you even interested in me? This isn’t some kind of learning experience, you know.”

Boruto felt uneasy until he felt Mitsuki lean forward and kiss him. When they pulled away, Mitsuki was smiling as he spoke, “Out of all the people I have met in my time here, I gravitate towards you the most. I yearn for the time I get to spend with you, whether we are on a mission or in moments like these. Even though I’m considered to be an introvert, I always want to be around you. It doesn’t make sense, does it?”

“Love doesn’t have to make sense.”

“I see… then let’s not make sense together.”

* * *

“Finish the vine, Mitsuki… road work ahead?”

“Where are you seeing that sign, Inojin?”

“Mitsuki, you uncultured swine!”

One year had gone by and Mitsuki was no better at reciting vines, much to Inojin’s dismay. Boruto and Mitsuki were sitting next to each other in a booth while Shikadai and Inojin were sitting across from them. They were all eating before a joined mission, well, Mitsuki wasn’t eating but everyone chose to just ignore that for the moment.

Shikadai facepalmed as Inojin sighed loudly and then clarified, “Mitsuki, you were supposed to say ‘uh, yeah, I sure hope it does.’ Okay, let’s try another one… Hurricane Katrina? More like…”

Inojin was smiling back at Mitsuki and making hand motions as to encourage him to finish the vine. Mitsuki sat there with a long-sleeved hand brought to his lips as if he was thinking very hard on the matter. Suddenly, Mitsuki’s eyes widened drastically as if he had just remembered something. Inojin was smiling wide when Mitsuki pulled out a piece of paper and read from it.

“I just took a DNA test, turns out I’m 100% that bitch.”

Everyone but Mitsuki nearly fell out of the booth when they heard Mitsuki say that. When the boys got settled back in their seats, Inojin was flailing his arms around as he said, “Mitsuki, that definitely wasn’t the rest of the vine! Who’s the idiot who even gave you that paper?”

“You are.”

Boruto and Shikadai where laughing at Mitsuki’s response and even at the fact that Inojin was blushing in embarrassment. Mitsuki smiled as he continued, “You gave me the paper and told me that if I look at the paper it will get me out of most situations. I believe it got me out of the situation very well, don’t you?”

Inojin reached over the table and snatched the paper from Mitsuki, shredding it to pieces as the other boys laughed at him. Inojin ripped a piece of paper from his notepad and scribbled something on it before handing it over to Mitsuki saying, “Okay I gave you a new one. Each time you use this secret weapon you’ll need a new one so use it wisely.”

Boruto tried to sneak a peek at what Inojin wrote but Mitsuki pocketed the note before he got the chance. Just as Boruto was about to beg Mitsuki to tell him what Inojin wrote, Sarada and Chocho walked over to them. Chocho was munching on a bag of chips, which earned a side comment from Inojin, “You never stop eating, do you, Chubs?”

Before Chocho could reply to her teammate, Sarada cut her off, “We have the mission information from Lord Seventh. Neither of our team leaders are available to lead us so our team captain on the mission is Mitsuki. He was picked by Lord Seventh himself so I don’t want to hear any complaining from you, Boruto.”

Everyone looked from Mitsuki back to Sarada for a moment, as if they were utterly confused as to why Mitsuki was chosen to lead the mission. Most of them thought the captain of the two teams would’ve been Shikadai or Sarada, not Mitsuki. Just as Boruto was about to complain, Mitsuki covered his mouth with his hand and smiled up at Sarada.

“Understood. We should head out now then.”

Everyone, even a reluctant Boruto, nodded in agreement. As they were leaving, Sarada handed the mission report to Mitsuki so he could look it over. Their mission was to escort a family back to the Hidden Waterfall but since there have been rouge ninja lurking around the area, it was better to have two teams providing protection.

As they reached the entrance of the village, they were able to see three people standing there waiting. Mitsuki walked towards them alone, introducing everyone to the family, “Hello. My name is Mitsuki. I’ll be the team captain on this mission. My teammates are Inojin, Shikadai, Chocho, Sarada, and Boruto. You can rest easy knowing we will be protecting you on your journey.”

“Hey, Mitsuki! Why’d you introduce me last?!”

“Because it would’ve went to your head if you were introduced first.”

Boruto crossed his arms, pouting as everyone seemed to laugh at Mitsuki’s answer. Mitsuki held out his hand with his emotionless smile on his face, as if that fake smile would make the father feel better about shaking his hand. The man hesitantly reached forward and shook his hand, introducing his family while doing so, “I am Akihiro and this is Kei and our son, Kano.”

“Why does he look like a snake, papa?”

“Kano! That’s very rude to say to the man who’s going to be protecting you!”

“But he looks like a snake! He looks creepy!”

“Apologize, at once!”

Kano looked to be no older than seven. He had brown hair and brown eyes just like his parents. He trudged over to Mitsuki, who bent down to be at eye level with him. Mitsuki could hear Boruto’s muffled yells behind him. Mitsuki was thankful Sarada and Inojin were keeping him quiet or else Kano was sure to be crying at Boruto’s choice words.

“Why do you look so much like a snake?”

“Why do you look so much like your parents?”

Kano furrowed his brow, completely confused at Mitsuki’s question. The little boy wasn’t sure if Mitsuki was playing some sort of trick on him but he answered the question, “I look like my parents because they made me. It’s pretty obvious.”

“Then it’s obvious why I look like a snake then, hm?”

There were so many questions in Kano’s head after hearing that. Even his parents had a lot of questions. Did that mean that Mitsuki’s mother had sex with a snake? They couldn’t even ask any questions because Mitsuki had walked over to his team to go over their formation. Boruto was still fuming so Mitsuki hummed in laughter before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, instantly melting the blonde in Inojin’s arms.

Inojin wasted no time in dropping Boruto to the ground, earning a glare from the blonde. Once Boruto was back on his feet, Mitsuki carried on with explaining the plan, “We’ll travel in a V line formation with one person in the back behind the family. I’m a sensory type, I should lead. I’ll be able to sense any incoming chakras so if we run into trouble we won’t be caught off guard.”

He looked at each teammate when their names were said, “To the right of me will be Shikadai and to the left of me will be Sarada. Sarada I want you using your Sharingan to analyze any opponent and then relay the information to Shikadai to make a quick counter attack. A little ways behind Shikadai will be Chocho and Boruto you’ll be behind Sarada. Both of you can do well with engaging an enemy from the sides as well as providing coverage for Sarada and Shikadai.”

Mitsuki shifted his attention to the remaining teammate as he stated, “Inojin, you’re going to be the one hanging behind the family. You’re a sensory type as well but it’s still a bit premature. You can still sense chakras, but you can’t tell friend from foe yet so any chakras you sense shall be treated as a foe until proven to be an ally. Even if you think it’s nothing, relay the information up to me and I’ll confirm or deny the chakra. Is this understood, everyone?”

“Understood!”

As everyone got into the V line formation with the family in the middle of them, they took off on their journey to the Hidden Waterfall. The mother was holding her son’s hand as soon as they entered the wilderness. Akihiro walked slightly ahead of his family as if he was trying to act as though he was the one protecting them. Boruto snickered at that but was punched in the arm by Sarada, muttering how the blonde was an idiot.

Once the sun started to set, Mitsuki led the group towards a small clearing in front of a river. While everyone set up their campsite, Mitsuki hid in the trees to keep watch over everyone in case he sensed any unknown chakras coming their way. He would have to admit he was awfully surprised they hadn’t been attacked yet but his parent taught him to never be over confident.

As the night came, everyone but Mitsuki drifted off into sleep. After a few hours, Boruto woke up and sat beside his lover in the trees. Mitsuki let a small smile etch itself on his face as he felt Boruto’s hand slide on top of his. The two didn’t look at each other, they just stared up at the stars.

“Are you having some trouble sleeping, Boruto?”

“It’s harder to sleep without you next to me, you know?”

“Inojin would say you’re smooth.”

“If being truthful is smooth then, yeah, I’m pretty smooth!”

Mitsuki smiled at the grin on Boruto’s face as he said that. The two of them continued to stare up at the stars. Mitsuki couldn’t help but feel as though something bad was going to happen. He tried to push the feeling down within himself but he found that it wasn’t going away. He and Boruto sat in silence until Mitsuki felt Boruto’s head on his shoulder, snoring loudly as he finally fell back asleep.

The blue haired male was left in his own thoughts until morning. Once the sun came up, Mitsuki nudged Boruto awake. Boruto grumbled about not wanting to wake up, to which Mitsuki hummed in laughter and then slipped down to the rest of the team. Without Mitsuki as a sleeping post, Boruto fell off the branch and onto the ground.

Everyone laughed as Boruto shot back up to the ground and got in a fighting stance, believing that he only fell because he had been attacked. With everyone awake and ready to carry on their way, they moved out again in the same formation. As afternoon hit, that’s when Mitsuki detected an unfamiliar chakra but he chose to continue walking without raising any attention to it until Inojin spoke up.

“Mitsuki! Someone’s following us.”

“I know. Everyone continue walking and act natural.”

“Wait… you _knew_ we were being followed?”

“Of course I did.”

Everyone was about to say something when Mitsuki cut them all off as he spoke firmly, “As captain of this mission you will all listen to me unless you want to die. There is an enemy ninja who have been following us from underground. If one of us stops moving then you’ll most likely be pulled underground as well and there would be a very slim chance that we would be able to save you. Here is what we’re going to do.”

The family huddled closer together as they walked, listening to Mitsuki’s plan as he spoke, “We can’t make any clones or else they will know that we are aware of their whereabouts. I will walk forward so there can be greater distance between myself and the group. That’s when I’ll stop, making myself the enemy’s target. Once the enemy tries to come for me, that is when I will avoid the attack and Shikadai I want you to trap them with your shadow paralysis jutsu.”

Shikadai nodded at the plan when he was mentioned. Mitsuki was starting to move faster but everyone could still hear him talking, “After Shikadai has captured the enemy, Chocho I want you to use your partial expansion jutsu to grab the enemy in case he proves to be too powerful for Shikadai. Once I’m sure that they can handle the enemy I want Sarada to place him under a strong genjustu. This will buy us enough time to get to the Hidden Waterfall to alert their authorities to handle the ninja.”

Chocho and Sarada nodded. Boruto was about to say something when Mitsuki beat him to it, “Boruto and Inojin, I need you two providing immediate cover when we capture the enemy. I need you both on high alert in case there’s trouble and the family is in danger. You two will analyze the enemy and relay any and all information back to myself and Shikadai. In one minute, I will stop moving so everyone move slightly slower to give some more distance. Be ready for anything and be sure to protect the family.”

Everyone nodded and as soon as the one minute went by, Mitsuki stopped moving. Mitsuki was right about the ninja going after whoever stops because everyone felt the earth move beneath them to shoot out towards the blue haired male. As soon as the earth broke and hands were about to grab Mitsuki’s ankles, he shot out a long arm and yanked himself in the opposite direction to avoid the attack.

With the enemy ninja now exposed, Shikadai wasted no time in using his jutsu to immobilize them. Shikadai forced the enemy out of the ground, revealing them to everyone. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he realized that the enemy was actually a rouge ninja from the bingo book. Mitsuki pulled his ANBU uniform out of his pocket and pulled the hood over his head. This would no longer be a ninja they would have to restrain and leave for authorities.

Mitsuki watched as Chocho ran forward and held the man in place with her inhumanly large hand. Now it was Sarada’s turn but surprisingly, the man was able to perform a jutsu to use the earth to shoot himself up and out of not only Chocho’s hand, but Shikadai’s jutsu as well. Boruto and Inojin immediately stood closer to the family to provide protection.

Sarada, Chocho, and Shikadai jumped back as the rouge ninja landed a few steps away from the hole he made. Mitsuki formulated a quick plan and erased his chakra so that no one would be able to detect him. As his teammates were keeping the rouge ninja busy, Mitsuki was burrowing his extended arm in and out of the ground until his arm made it to the hole that the rouge ninja made.

Mitsuki’s three teammates wouldn’t be able to hold the enemy for long. As if on cue, the three teammates were held in place by an earth jutsu. The three of them were held in place all the way up to their throats. They were sitting ducks and there wasn’t anything they would be able to do about it. Boruto and Inojin were conflicted, they wanted to help their friends but they couldn’t leave the family unprotected.

Just as the rouge ninja was about to crush the three of them, he felt something wrap around his leg. He gasped as he looked down to see an actual arm wrapped around his leg. He noticed that the arm had come from the hole he made and then the arm was coming in and out of the ground until he traced the arm back to a hooded Mitsuki. The rouge ninja’s eyes widened as he realized he was in the clutches of someone from the ANBU.

“Please prepare yourself.”

Everyone watched in horror as the man was forced to enter and exit the ground, each time getting more painful than the last. Everyone winced as he was thrown into the air and then smashed into the ground, causing the earth to crack beneath him. Everyone was shaking as they saw Mitsuki walking towards the rouge ninja. They were all shocked when they saw that he was now wearing the uniform of an elite member of the ANBU.

No one knew what to say as they watched Mitsuki release the rouge ninja’s leg. The blue haired male approached the enemy ninja, who was struggling to get on his hands and knees. Mitsuki’s face held no emotion as he coated his hand with chakra and then slapped the back of the other male’s neck. Kei covered her son’s eyes as the rouge ninja squirmed around on the ground as if his body was convulsing.

The rouge ninja managed to roll onto his back yet his body was not responding to him as it should. Whatever Mitsuki did to him ruptured his nervous system so that the brain could no longer send signals down the spine and to the nerves. The rouge ninja had no choice but to watch as Mitsuki coated his other hand with chakra and then slapped it to his chest.

Everyone was trembling at the blood curdling scream that emitted from the enemy ninja. He had coughed out blood from Mitsuki shredding the muscles around his heart. No one moved a muscle as they saw Mitsuki get down on one knee and then sharpen his hand before stabbing it through the man’s chest. Akihiro nearly threw up and Kei screamed in horror as Mitsuki pulled out the man’s beating heart, squishing it in his hand.

Mitsuki seemed to unphased as blood splattered all over his face. He stood up and looked at his work before reaching into his pack and pulled out his bingo book. With a marker he had in his pack, he crossed off the man and then returned the items to the pack. He turned to his team, each of them flinched at him as if they were afraid that they would be next on his hit list. Instead, Mitsuki smiled at them as if nothing happened.

“Shall we be on our way now? Everyone return to formation.”

Everyone slowly nodded before hesitantly getting back into their V line formation. Kei slowly removed her hands from Kano’s face, unable to find any words to say as her son asked why he needed his eyes to be covered. They carried on their way in an eerie silence, wincing once when Mitsuki rubbed the blood off his face. They all stared at how unbothered he was that now there was another man’s blood on his sleeve. They all noted how he kept his black hood on almost as if he liked it more than his normal clothes.

As they reached their destination, the family seemed to run into the village after they bowed in thanks to the team. Mitsuki tilted his head at the family but gave his emotionless smile regardless. After speaking with the village leader to confirm that the family made it back safely, the six ninja were back on the road to the Leaf. When they made it back to the Leaf, it was nearly sunset.

The members of Team 10 quickly made excuses to go home but Sarada and Boruto didn’t. Just as Mitsuki was about to leave, the other two grabbed his sleeves and pulled him back. He stared at their hands, failing to notice how both of them flinched before retreating their hands back. He looked at them, obviously confused by their actions.

“Mitsuki… we need to talk about what you did.”

“Hm? Why do we need to do that, Sarada?”

“Mitsuki, you killed a man in front of a family!”

“That man was a rouge ninja. He was also my mission.”

Before Sarada could ask him what he meant, Mitsuki continued speaking, “Since my arrival in the Leaf, I have been an elite member of the ANBU. Lord Seventh requested a weapon from my parent and I was the answer. As a member of the ANBU, my missions are to eliminate rouge ninja in the bingo book. While on the mission to protect the family, I recognized the rouge ninja as being one from my bingo book. Capturing him was no longer acceptable. He needed to be terminated.”

Sarada took a step back, completely appalled by what Mitsuki had said and how he said it with an emotionless look on his face. It was as if none of this bothered him. It just didn’t affect him that he was basically a murderer for the village. Boruto’s hands were balled into fists at his sides, shaking in angry as he listened to his lover speak.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a murderer?!”

“Why does that matter?”

“You never have to kill anyone! I don’t like guys who fight like that!”

“I see. Well, then I suppose that means you don’t like me.”

Boruto and Sarada gasped at how unbothered Mitsuki was. Mitsuki was about to walk by them when Boruto snapped, “How can you walk away so easily?! Doesn’t it bother you at all that you’re taking someone’s life?! I bet you’ve been killing people for years! I bet if I was in that damn bingo book you’d kill me or even Sarada if she was in there!”

“If that is my mission then-“

“You really are a snake if you could answer that question with a yes.”

Mitsuki’s eyes narrowed at Boruto as he hissed back, “I know my purpose, Boruto. I was brought into this world to do this, to _be_ this. Do you ever wonder why it’s been so safe traveling between villages? It’s because of the ANBU eliminating threats. It’s because of ninja like me, ninja who fight like me who can do that for you.”

“You must be out of your mind to think like that! Only a… a freak would say that!”

The blue haired male was glaring at his lover as he replied, “And who are you to judge me? You knew I was different yet you’re in denial about it. You want me to be something, no, _someone_ else. I’m not going to be someone who fights like you and has the same morals as you. You and I are not the same. I can see that now. It would be in your best interest to look for a partner more compatible to yourself.”

Boruto and Sarada were completely taken back by that last statement. It sounded like Mitsuki had just broken up with Boruto. But Mitsuki wasn’t finished yet, “I will never be like you, Boruto. When you love someone you don’t try to change who they are nor do you judge them based on who they are or what they do. I can see now that you have never truly loved me so this is where we go our separate ways.”

Neither of them knew what to say as Mitsuki walked by them to make his way home. Boruto tried to say something but no words came out. What could he possibly say to make this better? Boruto went quiet when Mitsuki turned to look back at him one last time.

“I think that maybe you’re the freak.”

* * *

Months had passed and during that time, it rained more than usual. Mitsuki no longer went on missions with Team Seven. Naruto excused him from those missions since his missions in the ANBU were more important. Boruto had gone to Mitsuki’s apartment a few times to try to talk to him but either Mitsuki was never home or he didn’t answer.

It was raining when Mitsuki decided to sit down on the edge of the roof where he and Boruto used to sit. Mitsuki didn’t really care that he was getting soaked. He wanted to get out for a change. He didn’t want to be out because he had to for a mission, this time he chose to go out. It might not have been the best choice to go out when it was raining but it was still his choice.

He looked up at the cloudy, grey sky and smiled softly as the water hit his face and made their journeys down. There was something about rainy days that Mitsuki especially liked. He liked how no one else liked them. He liked how only the little kids were able to appreciate them. It made him feel different from everyone else. Mitsuki decided he liked being different.

Yet, being different didn’t give him Boruto. Being different lost him Boruto but at the same time, did he really lose Boruto if he never truly loved Mitsuki? Mitsuki had spent a lot of time thinking about whether he was right to leave Boruto and he had come to the conclusion he was right. He couldn’t stay with someone who couldn’t accept who he was or what he did.

Mitsuki pulled out a picture of Boruto from his pack, not caring if Boruto’s picture got hit by rain drops. The blue haired male sighed to himself, “I don’t want to be seen in this shape I’m in… I don’t want anyone to see how depressed I’ve been. They shouldn’t see all the scars within… the scars I thought he would be able to heal.”

He gave himself to another and found that he wasn’t accepted with that person. He spent over a year with someone he considered to be a lover but now Mitsuki could tell what they had was not love. Love is equal, love is patient, and love is kind. Mitsuki realized that what Boruto had given him was not love because he could not be patient nor could he be kind to Mitsuki when he learned he was in the ANBU.

The blue haired male looked down at the picture of his ex before looking out at the village, “Somedays it’s hard to see if I was a fool or you a thief. I made it through a maze to find what I thought was my one in a million… but now you’re just a page torn from the story I’m living.”

Mitsuki felt tears stinging at his eyes. It was a foreign feeling to him but he blinked the tears away as he spoke to himself, “And all I gave you is gone. I thought we built a dynasty that even heaven couldn’t shake… I thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made.”

“I thought we built a dynasty forever couldn’t break up.”

Mitsuki slowly lowered the picture of Boruto so that his long sleeve was covering it. He felt a familiar chakra approaching him so he made sure he took the time to regain his calm and nearly emotionless composure. He didn’t even look back as the familiar voice spoke to him from behind.

“You could catch a cold out here, Mitsuki.”

“What brings you out here, Iwabe?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“I have the feeling that you’re here to do more than just keep me company.”

Iwabe smirked at that comment before walking closer to Mitsuki. He didn’t sit down, instead he waited for Mitsuki to give him the okay to stay here with him. Mitsuki turned to face his friend before surprising himself and motioning for the other to sit beside him. Iwabe smiled as he sat next to Mitsuki, both of their feet hanging loosely and occasionally gently kicking back and forth.

“I never got to thank you, Mitsuki.”

“What do you need to thank me for?”

Iwabe wasn’t looking at Mitsuki as he answered, “I never got to thank you for everything you do for the village. I heard about your break up with Boruto but what really got me thinking was the fact that you’ve been protecting the village from threats ever since you came here. I know I found out months ago but better late than never right? Thank you for what you’ve done.”

“You’re thanking me for being a murderer?”

Mitsuki had a confused look on his face, he was in disbelief as he stared at his friend. Iwabe had a soft smile on his face as he replied, “I don’t think you can see yourself or what you do from my point of view. Yeah, some people might frown upon what you do but I don’t see it like that. You have one of the hardest jobs in the village and only a strong shinobi and person can do what you do.”

The tan skinned male looked at Mitsuki as he continued, “You really don’t get it, do you? No one knows how hard it can be to kill someone. Everyone will judge you on that but they’ve never been in your shoes. They can’t see the bigger picture in what you do and it seems like some people are starting to cloud that picture for you… for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about Boruto.”

Mitsuki seemed to almost stiffen when his ex’s name was said. Mitsuki had no expression on his face but Iwabe could see the sadness in his eyes. Mitsuki gave the faintest smile as he said, “I gave him every piece of me so I don’t know why I keep wondering why they’re missing. He took them. Yet, I don’t know how to be so close to someone so distant… so I had to leave. I couldn’t be with him.”

“It’s okay to not be okay… to not be over him.”

“I once hoped I’d never lose him yet… I think I’m okay losing him.”

“Are really okay, though?”

“Yes,” Mitsuki was smiling as the rain slowly stopped and a rainbow was forming in front of the two of them, “because I know somewhere out there someone will love me. I wasn’t even looking for someone when I found Boruto. I’ve been told I’m quite patient so I have no problem waiting to be found.”

“Would you let me find you, Mitsuki?”

Yellow eyes widened at those words. Mitsuki slowly turned to look into Iwabe’s chocolate eyes, trying to see if he was joking but he could tell Iwabe was serious. Mitsuki knew if he jumped into this with Iwabe then people would say he was jumping into another relationship before he was over Boruto. Despite knowing he would always care for Boruto, it was time for him to be cared for as a whole.

Mitsuki smiled as he grabbed Iwabe by his shirt, confident in himself as he made the first move to kiss the other male. This time, it was Iwabe whose eyes went wide at the feeling of Mitsuki’s soft lips on his own. There was a certain spark between the two of them that happened when they touched. It took Mitsuki by surprise because it was a feeling he never truly got when he touched Boruto.

When the two of them pulled away, Mitsuki could see a look of pure love in Iwabe’s dark eyes. Maybe this time, he could be loved for who he was and for what he did. Iwabe stood up and reached down to help Mitsuki up. Mitsuki paused for a moment, squeezing the picture of Boruto in his long-sleeve before placing it on the rooftop. Mitsuki grabbed Iwabe’s hand and the two of them jumped off together.

As the two of them jumped out of sight, a blonde hopped up to where they were. Boruto looked off in the direction the two jumped off in before walking over to where they sat. He furrowed his brow in confusion as he saw something on the rooftop. He picked it up and gasped when he realized it was the picture of him that Mitsuki always carried with him.

Here was that cherished picture just left behind on the spot where they would sit together. Boruto clutched the picture to his chest as he dropped to his knees. Tears were falling down his cheeks but if anyone asked him if he was crying he would’ve told him that it was from the rain. He just never wiped the rain off his face.

The more he told himself that, the more he actually started to believe himself.

* * *

Years had passed and they were all eighteen now. Mitsuki had been with Iwabe for about three years now and Iwabe was now living with Mitsuki. Iwabe had trained hard and was a member of the ANBU, something he wanted to do after he accompanied Mitsuki on an ANBU mission. Iwabe wasn’t doing as much of the killing as Mitsuki but the two of them had become a dynamic duo for the ANBU.

The two of them were actually training some of the new ANBU recruits at the moment. Mitsuki was fighting one of the new ninja while Iwabe was to his side doing the same with another. The recruits were good but they needed to be better if they were going to stand a chance against a rouge ninja with no morals. Mitsuki and Iwabe had to do cheap shots and hit below the belt now to prepare them for it on missions.

Mitsuki dove out of the way of an attack and summersaulted before quickly turning and throwing dirt right in the recruit’s eyes. As the recruit stumbled back rubbing his eyes, Mitsuki jumped and kicked him into the ground. Mitsuki landed on the recruit, holding a kunai to his throat. Mitsuki looked over to see Iwabe in the same position with his recruit. As if on cue, both of the recruits groaned out.

Mitsuki smiled as he heard his lover laugh at the rookies. They got off their recruits and then proceeded to critique them where they needed it so that when they sparred next time they would be prepared. Mitsuki’s recruit didn’t say much to him, instead he went to Iwabe when he needed to ask questions. It didn’t really bother Mitsuki until he over heard the rookie and Iwabe talking in the locker room.

“So, why are you with Captain Mitsuki?”

“Why wouldn’t I be with him?”

“What do you mean, captain?”

Mitsuki’s heart was swelling with joy and love as Iwabe answered with a big smile, “Why wouldn’t I want to be with someone like him? I wouldn’t I want to be with someone who’s not only fucking beautiful on the outside but beautiful on the inside, too? Not to mention he’s got this beautiful mind, too! He’s the most dangerous shinobi I know but when you get to see him underneath that… he’s incredible.”

“Sometimes, I’m a little scared of Captain Mitsuki…”

“Why would you be scared of him? He’s good to you.”

The rookie sighed aloud, he sounded a bit stressed as he replied, “I know he’s good to me, great even, but sometimes when I’m fighting with him I see this look in his eyes… there’s this blood thirsty look like maybe one of these days he’s going to slip up and lose it and he’ll accidentally kill me. He fights like he’s been doing it since he’s been born so he could kill me whenever he wants… it’s scary sometimes.”  


Iwabe sighed as well but he kept a small smile on his face as he stated, “I know the look you’re talking about because I get it when I steal his scrambled eggs from his plate. But if there’s anything you should take away from this it’s that Mitsuki’s more harmless than you’ll ever know. He’d never kill you in battle and I know he doesn’t mean to scare you. Sometimes, he’s scared of himself, too.”

“Scared of himself? How?”

“It’s more like he’s scared of what he can do.”

“Why would he be scared? It’s not like he can fight himself.”

“When people tell you that you kill for a living sometimes that scares you.”

The rookie looked away from Iwabe, really taking in that statement. Iwabe clasped the rookie’s shoulder, causing the other male to look up at him when he spoke, “But don’t forget this… the work that we do here ensures the safety of the entire village. We make this village, this world, a better place whether the people know it or not. One day, you’ll be able to see it.”

A few days after that talk, the rookie actually started going to Mitsuki for help. The first time the recruit asked him for help, Mitsuki’s eyes widened and he looked over to Iwabe. Iwabe was grinning back at him and motioned for him to get going with helping the recruit. Mitsuki shook his head and smiled before answering the rookie’s questions.

During these years, Boruto had done what Naruto did and left the Leaf to train. Boruto left with Sasuke in hopes that he could become stronger. He had also hoped that along the way he would grow up so he could understand why Mitsuki did what he did. He hoped that by the time he got back to the village he would be mature enough to be with Mitsuki again.

Yet, when Boruto got back to the Leaf he was surprised to see Mitsuki and Iwabe socializing with his friends in front of the burger joint they went to as kids. Boruto watched from the rooftops as Iwabe wrapped an arm around Mitsuki’s waist as he told a story to everyone. Boruto was burning with jealousy as Iwabe finished his story, everyone was laughing. While they were laughing, Iwabe unintentionally brought Mitsuki closer, causing the blue haired male to put a hand on his lover’s chest as he looked up affectionately with a smile on his face.

Those two looked like something out of a movie scene. They looked like they were perfect for each other and they even had all of their friends thinking it, too. As their friends said their goodbyes to Mitsuki and Iwabe, the couple looked up at each other. They exchanged a quick word with each other before nodding and then taking off.

Boruto nodded to himself as he followed them. Yes, he would wait until they were alone to finally talk to Mitsuki. Yet, he realized that they weren’t leaving to go to their homes. They were leaving the Leaf to go on a mission. Boruto watched as Mitsuki and Iwabe left the village, each of them putting on black hoods as they jumped from tree to tree.

The blonde paused for a moment, so Iwabe was in the ANBU now? Boruto knew he had to follow them on their mission. He wasn’t sure if Iwabe was going to be able to protect Mitsuki so in case Iwabe failed, he wouldn’t. He followed them, making sure to stay far enough away that Mitsuki couldn’t sense him but close enough that he could tell where they were going.

They seemed to be heading in the direction of the Hidden Waterfall. It reminded Boruto of the mission that they went on years ago. Mitsuki killed a man right in front of him back then. Boruto was terrified of Mitsuki after that. He was terrified that Mitsuki had no morals and that he killed for a living. At the time, Boruto couldn’t stand the thought of being with someone who didn’t see anything wrong with killing. But Boruto hadn’t seen death back then.

Now he was eighteen and was forced to watch his mentor kill countless ninja in front of him. As much as Boruto wanted to be like Sasuke, he was too much like his father in the sense that he believed that people could change. He believed that killing someone just to get rid of someone bad wasn’t the right way to go. People could learn to be better if they were given a second chance and given the opportunity to be good. Now he was old enough to understand why Mitsuki did what he did.

At least, he hoped he was old enough to understand.

After a few hours, it appeared that Mitsuki and Iwabe had found their targets. Boruto watched from the trees as the two fought against three rouge ninja. Iwabe handled the biggest one while Mitsuki took on the smaller two. Boruto was surprised as he watched the two of them fight. They were actually quite a flawless duo. Boruto would have to admit he never thought Iwabe would be able to fight this good but he guessed Mitsuki was the one who trained him in the ANBU.

Boruto’s eyes widened as he saw Iwabe kick the larger ninja back and then he swung his staff over to Mitsuki, hitting the rouge ninjas as Mitsuki ducked and grabbed the staff. The two of them locked eyes for a moment before Iwabe swung Mitsuki right at the larger rouge ninja. Boruto watched as Mitsuki spun around using a wind style attack almost as if he was performing the primary lotus.

The larger ninja didn’t have time to move due to the incredible speed Mitsuki was moving at, so all he could feel was immense pain. He looked down to see that there was a large hole in his stomach, almost as if it fit the size of Mitsuki. He spat out blood and managed to turn his head to see Mitsuki covered in blood. He looked forward to see Iwabe finishing off the other two ninja. The large rouge closed his eyes and fell to the ground, dying in a pool of his own blood.

Boruto fought the urge to throw up when he watched Iwabe throw Mitsuki to literally drill himself through the enemy. It was sickening to watch but during it, Boruto realized that Iwabe was able to launch Mitsuki as fast as he could using his gale palm jutsu. He frowned as he realized Mitsuki didn’t really need him on missions now because Iwabe made up for him in that sense.

There was the sound of stabbing and that’s when Boruto looked over at Iwabe to see that he had killed the other two ninja. He watched Mitsuki pull out his bingo book and cross out the three ninja. Boruto squinted and was able to see that this was a different bingo book from the one he had when they were younger. It appeared that Mitsuki had finished that one off and was in a new one.

He watched as Iwabe walked over to Mitsuki, laughing as he pulled out a wash cloth and wiped the blood off of Mitsuki’s face. Mitsuki seemed to be giggling at something Iwabe said as the cloth was brushed over his cheek. If it wasn’t for the fact that Iwabe was wiping blood off of Mitsuki, it might have been considered romantic to Boruto. Yet, Boruto realized that to them this really was romantic.

After Iwabe got as much of the blood off of Mitsuki as he could, the two of them set off on their way home. Boruto was lost in his thoughts the entire way back. He prayed that he would know what to say to Mitsuki to get him back this time. When they all made it back to the Leaf, Boruto watched Iwabe kiss Mitsuki before jumping off in the direction of the Hokage Tower. This was his chance. He jumped down behind Mitsuki.

“You should be more careful on who you’re spying on.”

“You knew I was there the whole time.”

“Of course. You have me alone so what do you want to say?”

“What I wanted to say when we were younger.”

Mitsuki turned to face his ex, taking in the fact that he had grown a lot and now carried a sword on his back. Boruto really took the time to take in how the fading sunlight shined down on Mitsuki’s pale skin. He really was beautiful and Boruto was lucky enough to have been with him. He only hoped that he would have the words to say to be with him again.

Boruto took a deep breath before he said, “Mitsuki… I wanted to apologize for how I acted when I was younger. I said some things to you that I regret when I look back on that moment. I basically called you a freak because I couldn’t even begin to understand what you did for the village. I realized that there’s a reason why none of the Hokages have gotten rid of the ANBU… especially the elite force that you’re a part of.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened as Boruto continued speaking, “I remember back then I was mad at my dad. I went home and yelled at him for keeping the ANBU around, even letting a kid be a part of it, too. I was so angry at him that I started crying. It was after he hugged me that I realized I was never really mad at him… I was mad at myself for losing you.”

There was no emotion on Mitsuki’s face, but his eyes grew softer as the blonde went on almost desperately, “I pushed away the one good thing I had in my life. I pushed you away because I was too young and too dumb to realize that you were just trying to protect the village. You were doing the dirty work for the village so that we could be safe. I lost you because I didn’t understand you or what you did but I’m here now. I understand now… let me love you right this time.”

“You’re still the same, Boruto.”

“No, I’m not! I’m older now, I’m better for you now and-“

“If I were to kill someone now, could you rest easy?”  


“I could.”

Mitsuki hummed in laughter, which confused Boruto. The blue haired male kept a small smile on his face as he state, “I felt a disturbance in your chakra when you were watching us kill those rouge ninja. I felt it again right now when you tried to tell me you would be able to rest. I don’t understand why you would lie to me.”

Boruto opened his mouth to speak but Mitsuki cut him off, “Behind you there are hundreds of people in this village. I could kill every single one of them and not feel a thing. I could tear them apart from the inside out. I’ve killed countless people and I will continue to do this for the rest of my life.”

“Stop… don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“Like what?”

Boruto’s fists were shaking by his sides as he answered firmly, “Like you’re just some mindless killing machine. Like all you do in life is kill people or that you could feel nothing while you killed them. You act like you have no feelings but you were with me… and now you’re with Iwabe. You have to feel something!”

Mitsuki walked over to Boruto, grabbing his hand to stop them from shaking. Boruto calmed down just as fast as when Mitsuki would do that when they were younger. Boruto looked at the blue haired male and in that moment, he really felt like he was back to being thirteen years old without a care in the world.

Mitsuki’s voice broke him out of that thought as he spoke, “I do feel, Boruto. I’m not like you though. I will never be like you. I do not wear my heart on my sleeve like you do. If you cannot understand that this is what I was made for then I don’t even know if we can be friends. You’re trying so hard to be okay with this… with me, but I know you’re not. I don’t want you to try to force yourself or convince yourself that you’re okay with me being like this. I cannot ask you to change yourself for me because that is not love.”

“You don’t have to ask me to change because I’ve changed! I have!”

“No, Boruto, you haven’t and that’s okay.”

“You say that but I still don’t have you.”

“You can have me… but as a friend.”

Mitsuki squeezed the blonde’s hand as he continued, “You and I tried, Boruto, we really did but we’re never going to be compatible. You cannot rest with what I do and that’s okay. It’s okay to not have me because I’m not the only one out there. There’s so many other people out there who will be like you, who will fight like you, who will be what you need them to be… but it’s not me.”

The blonde was fighting back the tears as Mitsuki smiled as he spoke, “I’m with someone who isn’t uncomfortable by what I do. I’m with someone who can look at me and not see a killer, he sees me. I’m happy with him… I’m happy with Iwabe. He’s wonderful, Boruto, he’s so good to me and I don’t deserve him… I know that he’ll love me even when I lose my head… I love Iwabe, Boruto.”

Boruto saw the love in Mitsuki’s eyes as he talked about Iwabe. He saw a look in Mitsuki’s eyes that he didn’t even see when they were together. Boruto wasn’t a sensory type but he could swear he could have felt the love Mitsuki had for Iwabe. It was almost refreshing to see Mitsuki so utterly and completely in love, even if it wasn’t with him.

Boruto pulled Mitsuki’s hand to his lips and kissed it before letting go and nodding. He was about to walk past Mitsuki when he smiled at him, almost as if he was letting him know that he was going to be okay. That this was okay with him. That he was okay with Iwabe being the man who could properly love Mitsuki. This was Boruto’s first step towards moving on from Mitsuki.

Mitsuki watched as Boruto walked off into the sunset. Mitsuki smiled to himself, knowing that Boruto had some silly grin on his face for knowing that he lost Mitsuki as a lover, but gained him as a friend. Boruto would deem their conversation as a success even though he didn’t exactly get the result he was hoping for. Boruto was on the path towards understanding Mitsuki better and that was what mattered to him. To both of them.

Mitsuki smiled as he felt a presence jump next to him. As Iwabe wrapped an arm around his shoulder, Mitsuki leaned into the embrace. Mitsuki looked up at Iwabe, who eventually looked down at his lover with a grin on his face. Iwabe kissed Mitsuki’s forehead before they finally began their walk to their home.

They laughed the entire walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I know the whole Iwabe/Mitsuki is a bit different but he was the one I found most accepting of Mitsuki's ANBU life after really paying attention to him in the Boruto anime when they went to the Hidden Mist. After that, I found Iwabe to be pretty compatible to Mitsuki after Boruto. Thank you for going with that pairing and I'm sorry I had to break up Boruto and Mitsuki :( Mitsuki just needed to learn not to settle for less and that if someone loves you they wouldn't want you to change nor would they change themselves for you. To be honest, I just wanted to make a blood thirsty Mitsuki but a love triangle happened... not too disappointed with this outcome though. Okay, sorry for rambling but I do appreciate everyone taking a look at this! Hopefully I'll be posting more stories soon! Thank you all again!


End file.
